Throttle valves typically provide for fluid flow rate control by establishing a first open state and a second open state in which a restrictor orifice is used to provide a relatively high resistance to fluid flow through the throttle valve. Such throttling valves often employ a first flow path through a first valve opening, and a second flow path through a restrictor orifice which establishes a restricted flow rate when the first valve opening is closed. However, while the second restricted open state produces a relatively high resistance to flow to provide a desired reduced flow rate through the valve, the first open state still produces a relatively low resistance to flow through the valve such that the first open state still affects fluid flow through the throttle valve.